1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device suitable for use as a camera-equipped mobile telephone and an image capturing method suitable for use in a camera-equipped mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mobile telephone terminal devices with a built-in camera have been commercialized. An image captured with a camera function of such a mobile telephone terminal device is stored in a memory included in the mobile telephone terminal device and is displayed by a display unit included in the mobile telephone terminal device. In addition, with a radio communication function of the mobile telephone terminal device, a stored image can be transmitted to a communication partner by e-mail. Alternatively, the mobile telephone terminal device can access an image storage server connected to the Internet and transmit a captured image to the image storage server.
Some of camera-equipped mobile telephone terminal devices have two cameras, a camera (an outside camera) for capturing the image of the outside of the device and a camera (an inside camera) for capturing the image of the inside of the device. In such a mobile telephone terminal device having two cameras, for example, an outside camera is used to capture the image of the scenery around a photographer and an inside camera is used to capture the image of the face of the photographer.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile telephone terminal device having two cameras, an outside camera and an inside camera. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for detecting a line of sight of a photographer from a camera image and switching between an image captured by the outside camera and an image captured by the inside camera on the basis of the detected line of sight.